


Evasion

by SapphyreLily



Series: MatsuOi Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, MatsuOiWeek 2017, Sci-Fi AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: MatsuOiWeek Day 4 - Magic AU & Sci-fi AUIt's hard to spend time with the one you love, especially when they're watching your every move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I mixed a sci-fi au with magic realism (of sorts), and it is probably really confusing, sorry about that.

The court flickers into life behind closed lids, and they step onto it.

“Let’s have a good game!”

Their opponents echo the words, and the game begins.

\-----

The buzzer sounds as the last spike hits the ground, the final score hovering above the net.

**2-0**

**Aoba Jousai High School wins**

The players walk to the back of the court and bow, shouting their thanks. The moment the last word leaves their mouths, the court flickers, and they are booted from the program.

Oikawa rips his goggles off the moment he can see again, jumping up in celebration. “We did it!”

The rest of the team comes to, each of them shucking their goggles and joining Oikawa in screaming, thumping each other’s backs in jubilation.

“We’re going to finals!”

They almost miss the _ding_ from their cellphones, until Iwaizumi pulls away to read it to them.

“Your next match will be on 17 March. The server for this match is **miyagi_final**. Your opponent is Shiratorizawa Academy. Log in 30 minutes prior to the match. Good luck.”

The team quiets as he finishes, and Oikawa looks each of them in the eye.

“We will defeat them. It’s not a lot of time, but we have practiced for this. We can have extra practices and drills after homework, I’ll open a new room for it.”

Many pairs of eyes watch him, until one steps forward, declaring, “I’m up for it.”

Their eyes lock for a split second, blue and brown, and then others are adding their voices, their agreement.

“Me too.”

“Same.”

“Screw homework, we gotta win!”

On and on, until the last man standing caves, but not without a promise to keep them on a proper schedule.

Oikawa drags all of them into a group hug, hiding his smile in their backs.

\-----

The walk back to the dorms is short, but they know ways around it, ways to lengthen time and how long they spend with each other.

This is their moment, their time together. This is the only time they can be alone.

Oikawa shivers in the cool air – curse their polluted atmosphere – and an arm loops through his, tugging him closer for warmth.

He smiles into the contact, slowing their steps, and the air bends with them, blurring them from view.

“You are too talented.”

He pinches the arm he’s hanging on to, quietly reprimanding. “Shut up and walk. We’re due at the dorms.”

“Mm. I can think of ways to shut you up.”

“Oh?” He lifts his head, hopeful, and Matsukawa obliges, leaning into breathe a phantom kiss over his lips.

It’s not enough – it’ll never be enough – but it’ll have to do.

He presses a little warmth into his returning kiss, moulding the air to glide over his mouth. He can almost feel the chapped skin of his lips, and wishes, once again, that they weren’t tracked. That they weren’t monitored, because then, maybe he could kiss him for real.

They pull apart at a checkpoint, letting the monitor scan their wrists to confirm that they are on their way back. The door in the wall opens, letting them through to an underground tunnel, lit by glow strips.

They lift their hands in unison, bending the faint light and throwing it, watching it bounce off the walls, lighting the tunnel in streaks of glitter.

Oikawa steps away, and Matsukawa grins.

They take the tunnel at a dead sprint, weakened legs doing their best to catch up, hearts stuttering and wheezing, trying to beat faster, but limited by the circuitry holding them together.

They begin to falter barely halfway through, legs buckling, and they collapse on each other, gasping for air that’s too low in oxygen. Their lungs are never strong enough to support their mad races, but they have come so far – when they began, they could barely make it ten metres without choking.

Oikawa reaches out to ruffle Matsukawa’s hair, relishing the soft curls for a moment before he is thrown off, getting his own hair mussed in retaliation. He protests loudly but leans into the contact, wrapping his arms around his waist to half-heartedly shove him away.

They wrestle for a while longer, losing their breath to laughter, only straightening up when they hear the tunnel door slide open behind them.

They exchange a few blows jokingly – for the benefit of whoever’s behind them – and set off again at a slow walk, muttering jibes under their breath. It’s not long before the sound of whirring reaches them, and they step to the side to let the android zoom past, its orange lights indicating that there is an emergency somewhere.

Oikawa raises his eyebrows; Matsukawa shrugs. They continue their stroll as if nothing happened, elbows knocking occasionally, engaging in conversation through only their facial expressions.

They are about to exit the tunnel when Matsukawa pulls him back, holding up a finger. He rocks back on his feet, watching as he harnesses a bit of light from the glow strip, cupping his hands around it and presenting the ball to him.

Oikawa watches the light coalesce, spelling out little words that gleam for a moment before fading away, ebbing into darkness, where no camera can capture them.

**_I love you._ **

He reaches behind him to grab some light himself, moulding it into a little shape and pressing it into his hands, smiling.

Matsukawa watches the little heart unfold, breaking apart to form an acknowledgement before it stutters and dies.

**_And I, you._ **

They raise their hands and press their palms together briefly, exchanging the smallest smile before turning to scan out of the tunnel.

The air outside is colder than ever, and they press together, huddled against it.

They may be watched at every turn, monitored at every second, but one day, they will break free.

One day, they will be able to touch freely, and openly express their love for each other.


End file.
